Έλαια (The Witcher)
Έλαια are blade enhancements which provide specific, though temporary, additional qualities to silver and steel swords. Some oils are sword specific, while others are general purpose. Bases :* Formulae with 3 ingredients or those with 4 ingredients require a high quality base, :* Formulae with 5 ingredients require a top quality base. Notes :* The creation of sword oils (coatings) requires the Oil Preparation skill. :* All oils have a duration of 24 hours, or "long". :* Only one oil can be applied per sword at a time. The effects do not stack. Using a new oil on a sword will replace any current oil and its corresponding effects. All-purpose oils Italic text in Effect column reflects the in-game text whilst mousing over a sword to which an oil has been applied. | Brown Oil accelerates bleeding; creatures lacking a circulatory system are immune to its effects. Considerable chance of causing Bleeding in foes with every hit. |- | align="center" | 32px|Crinfrid Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Crinfrid Oil | | A blade coated with this substance causes crippling pain to a wounded creature; creatures which do not feel pain are immune to its effects. Considerable chance of inflicting Pain on foes with every hit. |- | align="center" | 32px|Hanged Man's Venom || 32px|center|effect icon || Hanged Man's Venom | | This blade coating poisons wounded opponents, yet it is ineffective against monsters whose physiology differs greatly from that of humans. Considerable chance of Poisoning foes with every hit. |- | align="center" | 32px|Blade coating || || Mystery Oil || unknown || Eliminates corrosion and improves low quality blades. Found (not reliably) in the kikimore queen's lair (on her body?), on the werewolf's body, on Azar Javed's body, in a chest in the old mine and in the trunk in the striga's chamber. Testing performed on said low-quality weapons such as the Rusty Sword have yielded no results. |} Oils for silver swords Except for Argentia, these oils can also be used on steel swords, it is simply preferable to use a silver sword against the creatures for which they are intended. | Witchers coat their silver blades with Argentia, which increases the effectiveness of silver, but weakens steel blades. Damage inflicted increased by 60% (silver sword); Reduced Damage incurred (steel sword). |- | align="center" | 32px|Insectoid Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Insectoid Oil | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on all insectoid creatures. Damage inflicted on insectoids increased by 100%. |- | align="center" | 32px|Necrophage Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Necrophage Oil | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on necrophages. Damage inflicted on necrophages increased by 100%. |- | align="center" | 32px|Ornithosaur Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Ornithosaur Oil | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on ornithosaur. Damage inflicted on ornithosaur increased by 100%. |- | align="center" | 32px|Specter Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Specter Oil | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on specters. Damage inflicted on specters increased by 100%. |- | align="center" | 32px|Vampire Oil || 32px|center|effect icon || Vampire Oil | | A blade coated with this substance causes increased damage to all types of vampires. Damage inflicted on vampires increased by 100%. |} Detrimental oils These blade coatings actually harm your blade, so beware! Δείτε επίσης Blade enhancement, Φίλτρα, Βόμβες Κατηγορία:Έλαια Κατηγορία:Αλχημεία cs:Oleje de:Öle en:Oil es:Aceites fr:Huiles it:Unguenti hu:Olajok pl:Oleje ru:Масла